In the field of coatings, there has been an increased interest in providing high solids coating compositions having low VOC's to comply with environmental controls. In an effort to develop such coatings, reactive diluents having lower molecular weights and low viscosity have been used to replace some of the high molecular weight, high viscosity polymers typically used in coatings. For instance, glycidyl esters have been reacted with polyols to form adducts having a very narrow molecular weight distribution, i.e., <1.10. In some instances, the glycidyl esters have been reacted with a polyols at a ratio ranging from 1:0.4 to 1:2.0 moles of polyol to glycidyl ester. These compositions are typically used to produce coating compositions that have relatively low VOC's and low viscosity to satisfy environmental regulations, however, the low molecular weight components produce coatings with compromised final film properties such as tackiness. As such, there is a need for a film-forming polymer that is of relatively high molecular weight, which still can be used to formulate high solids coating compositions with low VOC's.